


Anytime

by YamiAki96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thank you."<br/>"For What?"<br/>"For loving me. For saving me."<br/>"Anytime."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek fic. Bear with me.
> 
> Stiles is seventeen.

Derek had been denying him for months. Every Friday night was the same routine.

“You’re still seventeen.” He’d say, removing Stiles’ hands from his belt.

Stiles would pout and mope around for a few days until he Derek were alone again.

“I’ll be eighteen in four months!” Stiles complained one night when Derek pulled away from him when things were getting good.

 _I know_ , Derek thought. _I’m counting down the days_.

He said, “and in four months you wont be able to keep me off of you. But until then, you’ll have to wait.”

Stiles had started to pout, but Derek kissed him until he smiled again, then made dinner while Stiles talked and talked about his day, getting tipsy from the red wine he’d found while he was digging in the basement of the burned down Hale House and liked.

Their Fridays went on like that until the murders started.

Scott had came to Derek to explain that virgin humans were being murdered violently, that they thought the murders were going to be used for a sacrifice, that they thought Lydia could be involved.

That Friday dinner was already made, Derek’s spaghetti that Stiles couldn’t get enough of and homemade garlic bread and plenty of red wine and candles. Lots of candles. So many that Stiles didn’t need lights to see.

“What is this?” Stiles asked when they walked into the dining room.

“Dinner,” Derek shrugged, pulling his chair out.

“And the candles?”

“I have a headache.” Derek said, pushing Stiles’ chair in and sitting across from him. Stiles nodded and ate quietly until Derek’s stare started to burn into him.

“What?”

“You’re not talking.”

“You have a headache. You don’t like people to talk when you have headaches.” Derek smiled.

“I like your talking.” Stiles began to recant his whole day down to the last detail. Derek smiled and nodded in all the right places.

When Stiles was done eating Derek took the plates into the kitchen and brought back a small cake. Stiles’ favorite.

“Okay, are you dumping me or something?”

“What? No! Why would you ask that?”

“You baked.” Derek sat the cake down and picked up one of Stiles’ hands. Traced the lines of his palm as he spoke.

“I’m not trying to break up. Quiet the opposite actually.”

“You mean…” Derek nodded. “I thought you wanted to wait.”

“I did. I do. But there are human virgins being murdered and I can’t lose you Stiles. I can’t. And I won’t bite you.” He pressed his forehead to Stiles’. “I just wish your first time got to be special. Got to mean something.”

“It will mean something,” Stiles promised. “You’ll be saving my life and making me your. I mean I’m yours, but you’ll be-”

“I know, Stiles. But I wanted your first time to be more than that. I wanted-”

“Its my virginity, Derek.” Derek nodded.

Hands clasped tightly Derek led Stiles up the stairs to his bedroom.

When he had Stiles undressed he spread him across the blankets and looked down his perfect, gangly teenage form.

“I love you.” Stiles said, reaching for him. Derek leaned down and rubbed his face into Stiles’ neck, scenting him.

“I love you too.” Then in the smart ass way that Stiles does everything, he says:

“Prove it.”

Derek spent the whole night proving it in many different positions.

“Thank you,” Stiles said the next morning as the sun started to come up.

“For what?” Derek asked sleepily.

“Saving me. Loving me.” Derek didn’t know what to say.

“Thank you,” He said back.

“For what?” Stiles asked, confused.

“For saving me,” Derek said, tracing Stiles’ face with his fingertips. “For loving me.” Stiles smiled.

“Anytime.”


End file.
